My Boss
by SP00K
Summary: Celebrating her good fortune at finding a new job Kagome goes out to the club with Sango and some of their friends, she didn't expect to hook up with a handsome stranger.S/K


SP00K here with another one shot, this is just something that has been swirling around in my head for awhile figured I'd give it a try while I wait on my boyfriend to come home so we can get dinner started xp

...

My Boss

Celebrating her good fortune at finding a new job Kagome goes out to the club with Sango and some of their friends, she didn't expect to hook up with a handsome stranger.

...

Ooops, yeah forgot the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: So here. Never have nor will I ever own anything of the Inuyasha manga and anime or any of its characters... :cry:

...

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms wide over her head. Scratching the back of her neck she looked to her alarm clock on the table beside her queen sized bed.

"Nine Thirty pm." she mumbled to herself as she pushed the cotton covers back and stepped out of her bed.

A chime on her bedside table alerted her to her cell phone.

Sliding her thumb across the screen she unlocked her iPhone to get to her text.

_"Hey hoe you better be awake, Miroku and I will be by at Ten forty-five to get you."_

Shaking her head at her friends words she quickly replied.

_" I'm up and that's great I'll be ready. Hoe? Who are you talking about I wasn't the one all over Miroku last weekend."_

Within a few seconds her phone chimed in her hands again.

_"You need to get laid."_

Laughing lightly at her best friend she threw the phone on her bed scratching Buuyo on the ears on her way towards her dresser. Picking up her iPod she shook it and set it back down on its base, smiling as Moment 4 life by Nicki Minaj came on blaring.

She then walked on into her bathroom and started the shower singing along to the music.

Showering wasn't a quick affair with shaving and washing her hair, when Kagome steeped out of her bathroom and looked at the clock she cursed lightly. Ten o five, grumbling she put on her deodorant and then grabbed her lotion and covered most of her body before grabbing her makeup case and heading back into the bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth and started on her makeup, eyeliner, some dark eye shadow, and a little blush and Kagome was finished. Leaving her hair down she headed back to her room for her undergarments. Putting on a lace bright red bra and boy shorts underwear set she went into her kitchen. Feeding Buuyo she talked to the cat while she micro waved some cold pizza.

Munching quickly on the pizza Kagome threw the left over's away and washed her hands running back into the bathroom she gargled and went to her closet. Looking to the clock she frowned, ten thirty didn't leave her a lot of time to find something to wear.

"Oh I know.." and with that Kagome disappeared into her closet. That was where Sango found her fifteen minutes later.

Standing in the doorway to Kagomes room Sango shook her head and muffled a laugh. Every few seconds clothing would come flying from her friends closet.

"You ready yet?" Sango yelled.

A shriek was her reply. A few seconds later Kagomes head popped out of her closet.

"How did you get in here?" she asked stepping out.

Sango immediately burst out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Kagome frowned and looked down at herself, she had to blush even she had no idea what she was wearing. She had on a blue teal knee length dress with jeans underneath and a high heal on one foot and a sneaker on the other.

"Umm..."she said bashfully and she began to strip down to her underwear again.

Sango just laughed and threw something at Kagome.

Catching it awkwardly she frowned. "I really need to stop doing that." she told her friend as she went back into her closet.

"Yes you do, who knows who could find that key in the door and come in Kagome. Your making in entirely to easy for someone to break in." Sango admonished gently.

A muffled sigh came from the closet. "I don't know what to wear, haven't did laundry, everything is dirty."

Sango let an evil grin come upon her features. "I know just what you can wear!" she said excitedly as she turned tail and went to the closet by Kagomes front door.

Grabbing her target she then headed back to her friend.

"No." Kagome said without even looking at her.

"Why not?" Sango asked as she looked at the tiny black dress that Kagomes cousin Kikyou gave her on her twenty fifth birthday.

"I'm not a whore Sango, hell I'm still a virgin!" Kagome yelled as she looked at the offensive piece of clothing.

Sango rolled her eyes." Look Miroku is waiting with the others in the car, its already eleven and you have nothing else to wear." Kagome growled at her. "So get your skinny ass in this dress and grab your purse." Sango said throwing the dress as the woman.

"But people will get the wrong idea about me.. I'm not a slut.." Kagome said helplessly.

A huge smile lit Sangos face. "Get dressed Kagome I'll be in the car with Miroku."

Objections met her ears as she left yelling over her shoulder as she went. "Shut up, get dressed, worst can happen is you'll actually get laid!"

Kagome was stunned momentarily by her friends comment as she put the dress on against her better judgment.

Once dressed and having gathered all her things Kagome stood at her front door looking at the mirror on her coat closets door, she frowned and tried to pull the short dress down a little, but all that managed to do was expose a little more of her red lace bra. With a sigh she grabbed her knee length black cloth coat and left locking the door behind her.

Running down the stairs of her third floor apartment she flew out the front doors. Spotting her friends suv she ran forwards red high heel clicking on the pavement as she went. Sliding in the middle seat she greeted the car full of friends as they left for the club.

"So Kagome, how did your interview go?" asked her cousin Kikyou from the back seat with her boyfriend Inuyasha.

"It went really well! I got the job, I start this Monday!" she replied excitedly.

Kikyou smiled "What is your boss like?"

At this Kagome frowned and shrugged. "I don't know actually, he didn't interview me, he had his vice presidents secretary do it."

Kikyou frowned, "that's odd."

"Tell me about it."

"Regardless he is a good man, very influential, and from what I hear from the ladies a Adonis." replied Miroku from the driver seat. Sango slapped him on the back of the head. "And what ladies have you been speaking to pervert."

Miroku laughed nervously "Did I say ladies, I meant men..."

Dead silence met the young mans statement.

Kohaku and her brother Souta burst out laughing from on either side of her. "Wow Miroku, didn't know you were into that type of thing, man sorry sis." Said Kohaku as he tried looked at his sister with a straight face.

Sango snorted, "Come on, we all know he's a pervert."

Thankfully Miroku was spared anymore further embarrassment as they had reached the club.

Everyone got out of the car and grouped together.

"Wow Miroku the place is really popping." said Inuyasha as he grabbed onto Kikyou and followed the others to the front of the line.

"Yeah really glad we're here with you tonight man." said Souta clapping the other man on the back as they were all immediately allowed entrance to the club.

Several pissed off yells followed them in as the bouncer roped of the entrance again.

Kagome laughed lightly as she heard someone ask why they had been allowed in first. She heard the bouncer reply that Miroku owned the place before she shut the door behind her.

It was complete pandemonium when they walked in, people were dancing and parting everywhere. Miroku lead them to a roped off section and they all sat down and order drinks.

"Seriously Wow Miroku!" said Inuyasha again as they watched the crowd on the dance floor from above the raised dais they were seated on.

"Yeah who would have thought a place called Monks and Mikos , would be so popular." Said Sango as she leaned in to give her boyfriend a kiss.

Everyone nodded and watched raptly the dance floor below their private quarter of the club. The drinks came and everyone was served. Kohaku and Souta quickly abandoned them in search of _Finer Females _to hang with, they said.

"Why you still have that coat on Kags?" asked Inuyasha after they'd been there for about an hour.

"Hey yeah?" the others mumbled in agreement. Kagome sweat dropped. "Eh.."

"Off! Take it off now!" yelled Sango as she stood to help her friend out of her clothing. A cheer erupted from Kikyou as she got a glimpse of what her cousin was wearing. "Yay you finally wore my dress!" she exclaimed happily. The two men left gulped noticeably as they to saw what had made the elder woman so happy.

Kagome stood there glaring, at Sango who held her coat triumphantly, in her cousin gift a black skin tight thigh length dress with spaghetti straps and a top that dipped and didn't completely cover her undergarment.

"You look fucking hott!" said Kouga as he came up behind her draping a arm around her slender waist.

"Thanks" she said as she smiled politely at him.

"It's a beautiful dress, great that the top dips and you can see the top of your bra and breast." He mumbled before she hit him over the head tapping a red strap heel in anger.

Kouga quickly let her go a sheepish smile on his face. "Didn't mean to say that aloud."

Walking away, ignoring the overzealous male Kagome enter the main dance floor, heading straight towards the main bar she order two shots of tequila and a rum and coke downing the shots as soon as she got them she turned to her right to view the dance floor.

"Somebody is partying tonight" said a smooth voice behind her.

Turning back to her left a surprised smile lit her face. _Dam this male is gorgeous_ she thought.

"Celebrating, I just got a new job." She replied.

The male at her side smiled, "Then let me buy you another drink."

"Sorry got one." Kagome said lifting her rum and coke. She noticed the males face drop and quickly picked back up the conversation. "So what's your name?" she asked honestly curious.

"Sesshomaru. Yours?"

"Kagome." The stunning male at her side nodded and turned to the bar to order a drink. While he was occupied Kagome got the chance to look him over and secretly got a little hot. Dam she thought as she eyed his wide shoulders, firmly set jaw, and bulged crotch.

She quickly took a big gulp of her rum and coke at that thought. _Dam that pin stripe suit has got to be custom made_ _fits him like a second skin._ She thought as she finished her drink off.

"Want to dance?" Kagome asked nodding to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru nodded. Smiling as he watched the little vixen next to him continue to eye him up. He had been watching her since he first got here, never had he seen a more perfectly proportioned woman, and dam if he wasn't going to have her. Throwing back his Bourbon he grabbed her dainty hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

SKSK

"Holy shit," said Sango as she pointed to the center of the dance floor. The others gasped as they to saw what their friend was pointing out, there in the center off the dance floor was Kagome and a god of a male dancing very provocatively.

"Dam didn't know she had it in her." said Miroku leaning forward to watch as his friend bumped and grinded against a businessman. Squinting further Miroku let out a bark of laugher, recognizing the male immediately.

Sango frowned at him, "what pervert?" Miroku just shook his head with a smile. "Maybe Kagome should teach you some moves." he replied to cover his laughter. Sango frowned further before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor, Inuyasha and Kikyou not far behind them.

SKSK

The next few hours were a blur to Kagome as she drank and danced with the sexy male at her side. His hands were all over her and she couldn't help but not care. The next thing she knew he was kissing and biting at her throat, his hands going further down her body.

"Not here." she said as she turned to the male behind her.

Sesshomaru nodded and drug the young woman off the dance floor and into one of the private side rooms.

Shutting the door behind them Sesshomaru wasted no time pushing her against the wall. Kissing and biting at Kagomes neck as she sighed pushing his suit jacket off his broad shoulders.

A moan escaped her as he hit a particularly sensitive place on her neck making her arch her back and push up into him. Sesshomaru groaned grabbing a leg, one in each hand just below her knees bringing her up to his crotch so her could grind against her.

"Dam.." Kagome whispered at the first push of the obvious bulge in his pants against her center.

"I want you." he whispered as her pushed her spaghetti straps and the top of her dress down, a groan escaped him as he finally got a full look at the two mounds of pleasure he had been able to view only slightly before. Grabbing one in his hand he palmed in before dipping his head down to lick and suck at her nipple through the bra.

Kagome cried out at the first touch of his mouth against such a sensitive area. She pulled his head back up and quickly gave him a harsh kiss, unbuttoning his white collared long sleeve dress shirt. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity Kagome quickly became breathless at the passion this man kissed her with.

Pushing the shirt of his shoulders Kagome gasped at his muscular form, _did the man do anything else besides work out?_ she asked herself as she bite down on his chest.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure pushing her hard against the wall, "Dam woman." he mumbled as he paid homage to her other pleasure mound.

Kagome sighed in aggravation arching her back she unclasped her bra and threw it aside, before pulling him against her. Sesshomaru almost dropped her when their bare chest first met. Grabbing her quickly he turned and walked over to the waist length able in the room. Sitting her down on it her pushed her back and lowered his form down on top of hers.

"OOh..." Kagome gasped as some of his weight settled on her, she ran both hands up and down his back, her fingers quickly getting caught in his long silver hair that had come unclasped in their "_struggle_".

Sesshomaru grumbled in pleasure as he looked up at her into her startling blue eyes, a feral smile lit his face as he slowly lowered himself down in between her legs.

Kagome watched silently, curious as to what he was doing. His gold eyes would be burnt into her memory forever as he kissed her lace covered sex and then slowly grabbed her boy shorts from around her waist, pushing her dress up to pool around her stomach he pulled her tiny lace boy shorts down around her ankles and then off, sticking them into his pants with an arrogant smirk.

She never saw him move, the next thing she knew was immense pleasure as he licked her sex, from top to bottom. A started cry left her as her repeatedly stroked her with his tongue, deeper and deeper he went and she cried out.

"What's that?" he asked lifting his mouth from her sex. "Don't stop." she asked breathlessly.

Those words were her undoing for he attacked her sex without mercy, licking and biting at her clit he gently pushed a single finger inside her dripping heat.

"Ohh..!" Kagome cried in pleasure. He never relented devouring her flower with his experienced tongue and fingers. Higher and higher Kagome flew as Sesshomaru added two more fingers. It was all she could take and with a pleased scream of his name she came hard.

Licking her for all that she was worth Sesshomaru then rose and unbuttoned his pants pushing both his pants and briefs down in one motion. All Kagome could do was stare, "There is no way you're going to fit." she squeaked closing her legs.

Sesshomaru laughed the head of his erection bobbing as he did so. grabbing himself he gave a few strokes to his swollen flesh with and arrogant smirk, "I assure you Kagome, I'll fit."

Kagome seemed unsure but slowly began to open her legs.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." he whispered as he came closer to her.

Kagome gulped as his form engulfed hers as he bent down over her to lay against her. Grabbing one of her legs he brought it up against his hips, "keep that there hn?" he asked as he grabbed the head of his erection and lined it up with her drenched folds.

Looking into her eyes he slowly began to pushed forward, till he reached the barrier of her virginity. Kagome shut her eyes and he thrust forward and home, with a pleased grunt.

"Dam you're so tight." He gasped as he resisted the urge to trust into her.

Kagome had no words for how it felt to have him inside, her eyes had rolled back in her head when he was fully sheathed. Wiggling her hips she cried out at the deep feelings it spawned inside her.

Taking that as his indication Sesshomaru wasted no time and set a steady pace, thrusting into to his balls, Kagomes steady cries of pleasure stirring him on. "You like that, Bitch?" he asked her.

"YES!" Kagome couldn't believe that she had cried back. "Faster, Harder. Please!" she begged, and boy did she receive. Sesshomaru fucked her like a mad man. Kagome couldn't even keep pace. Hit balls slapped hard against her ass heightening the erotic experience to a point of no return. The world was shattering around her, and Sesshomaru still kept going.

He was close but this position just wasn't getting it. Pulling out he picked her up and flipped her over and thrust in from behind. "Dam woman..so tight..." The new position was too much for Kagome so close after her orgasm, it sent her cuming again with a cry.

Sesshomaru grunted the feel of her walls sucking him dry was too much and with a few jerks he came inside her with a sigh. Leaning forward he kissed her on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

SKSK

Fixing her dress Kagome blushed at Sesshomaru, she couldn't believe she had just had sex with a man she didn't even know! "Dam alcohol.." she grumbled looking up as he came into her view fully clothed. He pulled her to him and with a fierce kiss pushed something in her hand.

"Call me this week, I'd like to have dinner." and with a smile he was gone.

Looking at what he handed her Kagome gasped, "Tashio? ...I just slept with MY BOSS!"

SKSK

End

This is just a one shot so it's the true end. I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoyed that's only my second lemon hope it was okay!

Thanks SP00K


End file.
